


The Consequences of Holiday Hopping [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Halloween, Holidays, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Skeletons, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Ten years later, Jack gets a surprising guestPodfic of the story by ChokolatteJedi.
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	The Consequences of Holiday Hopping [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Consequences of Holiday Hopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488261) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/the%20consequences%20of%20holiday%20hopping.mp3)  
  
|  | 08:20  
  
| 4.55MB


End file.
